The Journey of Fisch
The Journey of Fisch tells the story of Fisch Hochstadt's immigration from the Castle in Snowzerland to a lowly igloo in Club Penguin. Prologue My name is Fisch, Fisch Hochstadt, a Fish Warrior. My brother is Swiss Ninja, a rich powerful emperor, who allowed me to live with him in his castle to be a security guard when he built the castle. We never fought or argued, and life in the castle had been overall peaceful. That all changed when Swiss Ninja's brand new wife, Maddieworld laid an egg. The Chick wasn't any problem, but after two more, the problem began. The last chick, named Bellina, was, unknowingly by her parents, evil. She worked for Darktan, and was plotting her parents death. One day, I discovered that myself, and vowed to stop her from putting her plans to action. I also am the keeper of the Amulet of Language. I used it to find out things that I was unaware of, and I put those things in this story to tie the events in place. Chapter 1: Going Overboard One Afternoon, I decided to spy on Bellina. I sneaked into her lab, and saw all the awful things she was planning. She didn't see me, but i saw her from the shadows. I didn't stay any longer and left the laboratory. I hid around the corridor waiting for Bellina to come out until Robonox, my trustworthy Robot said: "BEEP. What are you doing master? BEEP." "SHHHHH, be quiet!" I angrily wispered. "I am going to catch Bellina and stop her." I still was in my positon. There was a breif silence until Robonox broke it. "BEEP. How will you do that? I don't like how this is going, so I will leave, master. BEEP." He rolled away as I zealously waited for Bellina to come by. I hadn't though of what he said because I wasn't paying attention to him. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I saw the silhouette of a small girl, and got into action right away. I ran out of my hiding place and tackled Bellina. "AAAAAUHG!!!!" She Screamed as i wrestled her, "EEEEEEKKK!" She shrieked louder each time I hit her. All the rucus had alerted everyone in the castle, as Swiss Ninja arrived and gasped in shock at the scene. "STOP!" Swiss Hollered, "CEASE FIRE, CEACE FIRE!!!!!" Swiss grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall as Maddieworld picked up the bruised Bellina. "You dare, you dare..." He stammered, as i was chocking from his grip. Bellina was crying loudly, Maddie gave me a scared look, while Swiss looked red as a tomato and was very angry as he continued holding me. "You.... are..... going to leave this castle...... FOR ETERNITY..... and DONT COME BACK, BECAUSE YOU ARE ALSO BANISHED FROM THIS ISLAND TOO!" stammered a furious Swiss Ninja, "Tomorrow, you leave, and take that bucket of bolts with you!" He let go of me and left as i tried to catch my breath. I marched into my room as i prepared to go to bed. I knew i had done wrong, but I didn't have the guts to tell him why i did it. I had only one hope left, to go to the Small igloo that i own in CP, where I will be Safe. However, I knew Swiss would want to track me down, and i knew that he knew that i would go to CP. I decided that I had to go the hard way, and say that I would move to South Pole City. From there, I would travel to Club Penguin. It was foolproof, and was my final decision as I fell asleep. Chapter 2:Finding the Way to Shiverpool I woke up the next day early around 5:30. I knew that Swiss would not give me breakfast, and i also didn't want to stick around for him to wake up for the chance for him the get me. I woke Robonox with a nudge and exited the castle a few minutes after I took the neccecary items that i needed: A compass, A bag of money that I earned, my passport, and most importantly, the Amulet of Language. I walked into Zurich, as i pondered how i would make the journey to South Pole City. I kept walking deeper into the city when suddenly i hollered, "Taxi! Over here!" It turned around towards me and my robot. The window rolled down. "You got the money?" questioned the driver, "I dont have all day." "Yep, dont sweat." I replied. "Where to?" "The Airport: Hangar 12." "Hop in." The ride to the hangar was short. I approached the hangar only to expect to see the hangar's owner, Mr. Arlbaster. "Aye, Swiss is really mad at you for sure." he sighed. I guess that Swiss Ninja had already put the event on his blog last night, and I was positively sure everyone in the country knew about it. "Can you help me get the old Cessna Skyhawk Started for its run to the South Pole?" I stared at my plane in exitement. I always loved it, and it was always a joy to just ride it. However, by the expression of Arlbaster, I knew that this would be my last. "If you go to the south pole in this, Emperor Swiss will have a more likely chance of tracking you." Arlbaster Warned, "If I were you, I'd just run this plane to Bellizona and take a boat to Shiverpool. From there you can take another boat to Fanon City where you can take the train to the South." I liked it, and was good enough for me. Arlbaster also said that he would bring the plane back to the hangar a few days later. I thanked him as I placed my belongings inside the plane. Robonox climbed in while i breifly felt the leather seats, which brought my spirits up. "Goodbye!" I stated, "Did you strap yourself in Robo? Im going to take off soon." He beeped, a way of how he says "yes". I taxied down the runway as I pulled the throttle to Full. Category:Stories